The Boy and the Guppy
Jaén Producción's Eight Spoof of The Prince and the Pauper (1990) has premiered on YouTube on July 23, 2019 and is now playing. Cast: *Mickey Mouse - Goby (Bubble Guppies) *The Prince - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Goofy - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Donald Duck - Iago (Aladdin) *Pluto - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Captain Pete - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Weasel Guards - Honest John and Gideon (Pinocchio) *Horace Horsecollar - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Clarabelle Cow - Serena (Pokemon) *The Archishop - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Wagon Driver - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Peasant - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *Man in Street - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) Movie Used: *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Footage: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave (2016) *Pingu and the Wedding Party (1997) *The Simpsons (1989) *Bubble Guppies (2011) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Loud House (2016) *Frosty the Snowman (1969) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *Little Einsteins (2005) *Jimmy Neutron: Genius Boy (2005) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (1992) *Peque Prix (1998) *Mulan (1998) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2018) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *Diance and Coocon of Destruction (2014) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Grand Prix del Verano (1995) Scenes: *The Boy and the Guppy Part 1 - Prologue/Trouble in England *The Boy and the Guppy Part 2 - "Living Like a King"/Tramp Chases the Wagon *The Boy and the Guppy Part 3 - Clyde's Lessons/Goby Escorted to Castle *The Boy and the Guppy Part 4 - Seeing Doubles/Trading Places *The Boy and the Guppy Part 5 - Clyde Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Tigger and Tramp *The Boy and the Guppy Part 6 - Inside Each Other Shoes/Clyde Stops Amos Slade's Wagon *The Boy and the Guppy Part 7 - Percival C. McLeach's Plan/The King Dies *The Boy and the Guppy Part 8 - Percival C. McLeach Blackmails Goby/Clyde Imprisoned *The Boy and the Guppy Part 9 - The Coronation/The Escape *The Boy and the Guppy Part 10 - Final Battle with Percival C. McLeach *The Boy and the Guppy Part 11 - Clyde Becomes King/Conclusion *The Boy and the Guppy Part 12 - End Credits Gallery: Goby.jpg|Goby as Mickey Mouse ClydeThumbsUp.jpg|Clyde as The Prince Tigger 2011 bounching.png|Tigger as Goofy Iago (Aladdin).jpg|Iago as Donald Duck Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Pluto McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Captain Pete HonestJohn Gideon.jpg|Honest John and Gideon as The Weasel Guards Ichabod-crane-adventures-of-ichabod-and-mr-toad-0 15.jpg|Ichabod Crane as Horace Horsecollar Serena (Pokemon).png|Serena as Clarabelle Cow Doc23.png|Doc as The Archishop Amos Slade.png|Amos Slade as Wagon Driver King Hubert in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|King Hubert as Peasant Dallben.jpg|Dallben as Man in Street Category:Jaén Producción Category:The Prince and the Pauper Movie Spoofs